Animorphs: Genesis Chronicles
by The-Angel
Summary: This takes the Animoprhs Universe into a whole nother generation. New stories. New characters. New gifts. It's all here.
1. Chapter 1

Animorphs: Genesis Chronicles  
  
By Edward Williams  
  
"The Incursion"  
  
Disclaimer: Animorphs is copyrighted by the company Applegate. The characters, places, and fictitious things are all trademarked with the exception of the characters, places, and fictitious things I'm creating in this fiction. I'm also taking credit for the title with the exception that someone else has derived to this exact same title by chance. If so, the credit will go to them instead.  
  
Prelude: Jake, Marco, Cassie, Tobias, Rachael, and Ax. The original six Animorphs who sacrificed their entire lives to save themselves, their friends, and their family. But something had happened-something that wasn't supposed to happen. They were caught. All except Ax. The Andalite had successfully escaped but was destined to join the others. While time was running low, Ax had met with several teenagers. Without procrastination, Ax invested the power to morph into these several teenagers. They were Yeerk free and he knew they had what it took to be the next generation. Shortly after the Yeerk caught him and sent him away with whatever was left of the other Animorphs. These new teenagers had touched a newly created cube. A cube with omnipotent power. A cube that would bring new challenges to their lives. Kris, Jess, Wyley, Scott, Cat, Shae, and Ed. New Challenges. New Aliens. New Gifts. This is what the second generation of Animorphs will experience-all in good time. All in Animorphs: Genesis Chronicles.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
My name is Kris. Just Kris. With the exception of Krista. No middle or last name. Well at least no middle or last name that I can tell you.  
  
I am what you would call an Animorph. I know. The name doesn't exactly impose trepidation into the minds of those we cross; but the generation I'm with weren't the ones to derive at such a name. I'm living a life of perpetual adventure. It never stops. I never stop. I'm being hunted. The Yeerks are the owls and I'm the mouse. They're waiting for me. Hungry. Wanting more hosts to control. They need me. They need my friends. Hell. Even my family. They don't know who I am and what I'm capable of. If they knew they'd murder me. Why would they murder me and my friends? Well if you just happened to be a supreme alien division who thrive on nothing but control of the human populace and have a group of several teenagers with the power to morph into any animal they come in contact with to stop you, wouldn't you be a little peeved?  
  
Don't worry. You have a better chance to be struck by lightning twice before the repugnant little things known as Yeerks invade your mind. They're nothing but minute slugs really. Slugs inserted by individuals we call Controllers-those already controlled under the Yeerk's control (Confusing, I know. Stay with me.) These Yeerks then make a house out of your mind and take control. Once under the persuasive influence of a Yeerk there is no return. You've lost contact with your true human self. You become nothing more than a fictitious, vacant soul wandering aimlessly under the voice of the influential alien. But there is a way to escape such terror; but I won't bother going into such detail.  
  
So that is why I can't tell you anything other then my first name. Not even my parents' name. I could very well be talking to a Yeerk when I talk to my parents. They can be anyone. Your boyfriend. Your girlfriend. Your grandmother for chrissakes. They're everywhere and their masses have multiplied profusely since the year 2004. Yes. Believe it or not I am able to tell you the year. Currently it's 2045. Nothings changed save technology- and the exception of a few other things. Like how many true humans are actually left on the planet.  
  
Thankfully, my girlfriend and the rest of my friends are clean from the Yeerk filth; and are all comfortably residing at Jess' horse stable just a few miles away from her luxurious home. It is our cloister-somewhere secret so we can gather and discuss without having the fear of being overheard. As usual, Jess was attending to her cherished horse Glory, Wyley had found a comfortable position in the mound of hay and was napping, Shae and Cat had been helping Jess attend to Glory and the other horses, and Scott and Edward had just returned from doing a perimeter check. Never could be too safe. And I, well, I was idly twirling sais in the corner of the stable and eyeing a certain loveable sleeper.  
  
"This isn't nap time, love. I'm sure you can stay awake for at least some discussion, can't you?" I said with a sarcastic tone.  
Wyley had woke up at the sound of my voice. Big surprise. Usually we have to kick the boy a good few just to get him to snore for chrissakes.  
  
"What the-what, Krista?" Wyley replied in monotone, still half sleep. The boy had finally woke, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes but he shortly came to and joined the inner circle. Excuse me if I'm making us sound like a cult.  
  
"What do you mean what? You know we have a meeting today and your sleeping in -my- haystack like this is a sleepover." Jess interrupted with a sarcastic tinge in her tone. She sat a bucket half full of water down and set a brush beside it. She petted Glory's silky chocolate figure and gave her a mild kiss on the side of her face. "Well I forgot my Barbies and Kens. Send out an invitation next time, Jess?" Cat jumped in with sarcasm as well-all of this at Wyley's expense of course.  
  
"Hush, lambs. We have way too much to talk about to be debating." I said.  
  
"I agree-for once. And you can put the sais away, Kris. No one is around to bludgeon, so chill." said Scott, closing the stable doors as Eddie made his way in. Of course he was being sarcastic-well, he'd better. For his sake.  
  
"So." Shae interrupted, grooming another of Jess' horses, Finningan with a caressing hand. "Is it true what I've been hearing? There's a new species of alien invading?" she finished.  
  
"WHAT?! How come I don't know?! When did this happen? How'd you hear about it?" said Ed with an ecstatic voice.  
  
"Don't you watch Jerry Springer, Ed? It was on that episode. 'My Wife's sister's cousin's aunt's roommate's second uncle's grandmother's fish is dating an alien. Gotta love that Springer." Scott said, rolling with laugher, Cat, Shae, and Jess following behind.  
  
"Cute, Scott." I beamed and called them into the circle, taking a seat ala Indian-style; everyone following shortly after.  
  
For some reason I held leadership status. How the hell I got to that title is beyond me. "Wyley, Jess, and I had discussed this at my house before and I recently told Shae over the phone. Not the brightest idea; but we haven't been murdered yet so it's all good. There's been recent signs of new alien life forms. And I'm not talking about Hork-Bajir or Taxxons on steroids. These are new, guys. Something never seen. I haven't a name on them yet; but they exist and we need to find out what they are and above all what they can do."  
  
"That still leaves us out in right field, Kris. We don't even know if they pose a significant threat. Do you have anything else on them?" Cat questioned.  
  
"Sorry hon. I don't." Kris replied and leaned on Jess, resting her head on her shoulder.  
  
"That's wonderful. So we could be messing with something like the Living Tribunal? With but a blink we could be killed. Wiped from existence. Then what are we suppose to do? Call our mothers and go, 'Oh, sorry mom. I'm dining with the biggest threat on earth and about to be killed. I'll see you in the clouds. Night!'? Come on, Kris. Let's get a little logical here." Scott replied and received a non-friendly expression from everyone.  
  
"Shut up, Scott." Wyley and Ed said in unison, rolling their eyes shortly after.  
  
"Look." Jess interrupted the awkward silence. "I say we fan out for as long as possible. We have no idea if these things walk on land, live under water, of fly. We have the ability to do all three, guys. So let's use some logic and put ourselves to the test. We'll never find anything if we just sit here and trade sarcastic insults back and forth."  
  
"Agreed. I'm going with Cat. I guess we can take the river and head out into the ocean. I'm still holding onto that shark morph." Shae said getting up from the ground and dusting off her pants.  
  
"Ditto. Wouldn't look natural for dolphin and great white to be swimming side by side. We're going for as natural as possible." Cat added and stood with Shae.  
  
"Well then I guess that leaves Scott and I. We'll take the ground. Of course we won't up and morph into something you wouldn't find in this type of an environment. Like an African elephant right Scott?" Ed stated and got up, eyeing Scott sharply.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I catch your drift. Something small and fluffy tickle your fancy enough for you to get off my back or would you prefer something more vigorous? Oh say an alligator?" Scott replied and got dirty looks once again.  
  
"Right. Well that leaves Kris, Jess, and I. We'll take the skies of course. 'Sides, I like night flying. Relieves stress unless of course the animal instinct is hungry and you're fighting between eating live rat or a cheeseburger." Wyley said and received laughs out of himself and the others.  
  
"Well I guess that settles it. We'll keep you all linked and have fifteen minute time checks. Even with the extended hour it still seems that our time is really limited. We'll all meet back here at eleven and it's eight now. Let's get to it. We don't want to waste anymore time than what we need to." I said. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
My name is Shae. That's all you need to know. I loathe my full name so Shae will just have to suffice.  
  
Don't get us wrong. We're a pretty normal bunch of kids. Well, we were normal until fate decided to greet us with open arms that night.  
  
Minding our own business and doing nothing but talking and having good quality time together, this creature, who respectively was Aximili- Esgarrouth-Isthill, or just Ax, was an Andalite; and graced us with his odd guise. We did nothing but froze and I myself was just about to do the bad in my pants that night. After morphing (Yes. We were freaked by this too. It gets better) into his human form, Ax had offered us a cube. He announced that he didn't have time to fully explain the situation because they were after him. He had told us that this cube was different from the one the original Animorphs touched. It would grant new gifts to fight new challenges. I touched the cube along with the others and as soon as I did I felt it. It was a feeling that cannot be described by words. It's impossible. You have to touch it for yourself---and you can't so don't bother trying too. Well, let's just say that I had no idea what I was getting myself to when I touched that cube. All I can say is that I'm getting ready to go deep sea diving as a great white shark.  
  
Cat and I had taken the responsibility of searching the ocean to see if we could come up with anymore clues about this new alien species. Even a name would suffice.  
  
"I didn't even bring a pair of extra clothes. Little did I know I was going swimming at eight o' clock in the evening." Cat said.  
  
"It should be okay. We're both girls here unless you've something to tell me." I said with a laugh.  
  
"Funny. Real funny." Cat replied sarcastically and moved towards the river.  
  
"I think we should aim further down. The river is big; but I don't want something or someone to stumble upon a great white shark right in the middle of night fishing and have CNN, ABC, and every other news channel down here before we can get to the ocean." I said willingly.  
  
"We can't go down too far. There are a few houses that live just around this corner and they have a seventh sense to detect strange things. I'm still wondering how they're not detecting themselves." Cat commented.  
  
"They could very well be Controllers. But whatever. Let's just get this over with. The others are probably already in morph." I said and took off my shoes at the same time. I wasn't going home soaking wet, so I took off my shirt and pants. Luckily I had a white beater underneath and a pair of Sponge Bob boxers underneath all of that. The water was cold and running around my feet. Soon I wouldn't even be able to feel how cold the water was. Cat followed me until we were almost submerged in the river. Our legs weren't even touching the bottom. I wasn't even sure there was a bottom at this point. Before the current took me under I began to morph.  
  
I focused my mind on one of my many animals whose DNA is apart of me.  
  
As I've become more fluent with morphs and have experienced the melodramatic changes my body goes through when doing so, I've learned that every morph is unique and the changes never happen the same way twice. This time the first things to change were my arms and hands. The skin on my bare arms began to melt like candle wax. It had melted and ran together. Ridges along my arms were beginning to take shape as my hands practically melted off and juxtaposed with the rest of my forming fins. When I looked down at my arms I was now no longer moving my arms to stay above the water. I was rotating my rubbery fins back and forth. Next were my legs. They also melted together and my feet formed the tail. Shoes. Socks. All gone. My tail was vigorously attempting to keep me above water until I had formed gills.  
  
Then my head and body went under the change. I was sucked underwater. There was no returning for air. I either drowned in morph of successfully morphed gills before I ran out of breath. My lithe frame expanded ten times its side as if I was being injected with helium. My ribs penetrated the rubbery skin and formed into gills along my sides. I have to admit it was disgusting; but I wasn't as freaked as the first time. Last my head became one with my body. There was no neck; just one massive stature. My eyes literally shifted themselves to the sides of my face instead of out in front and my nose melted in with the rest of my face.  
  
I've never felt what it was like to have my teeth pulled; but as the shark teeth formed I think I got it ten times worse. My own teeth pretty much were ripped out of my gums and replaced with a seemingly endless row of teeth. All were sharp and laced with the aptitude to kill.  
  
I had completed the transformation.  
  
I said.  
  
That's one thing about a morph. Animals don't talk and neither can we. The only way we communicate is through telepathy. I feel like Jean Grey or something.  
  
Cat replied.  
  
I felt powerful and high in potency. The way this creature's body moved through the water was fascinating. I felt like a bullet in the water as we made way to the mouth of the river that headed into the ocean. God. What a feeling it was.  
  
Cat announced as she was first to enter the ocean. Next I had gone and it was one heck of a difference. The movement and the feel of the water seemed to change instantly as I made contact with it. As soon as my nose touched that fine line between the river and ocean the animal instinct came over me. That's another drawback to this whole morphing thing. When we morph we don't have complete control over the animal. It has its own instinct that we must take control over otherwise we can't get anything done.  
  
It bolted out into the ocean and moved its powerful tail back and forth with a fluency I've never seen or felt before. It was hungry and wanted to eat now. There was no later. There was no tomorrow. It was now. Whatever it could find it would be his meal. It was like riding a rollercoaster. It turned left, then right, then went down, and back up, then shot left, and then bolted another right. It was quite the rush but also frightening altogether.  
  
I screamed as it seemed too complicated to control. I'm going to die, I know it! It continued to throw itself around in search of food. It was too much for me to try and take over. Way too much. And if I didn't stop it soon God knows where this thing would take me. 


End file.
